


Strap On

by turps



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in three short stories where, back in the day, I was challenged to actually attempt to write sex scenes.</p><p>I make no guarantee of quality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strap On

“I should go,” JC says, but he doesn’t attempt to move. He doesn’t think he can.

“Stay.” Britney looks up through her hair that flows loose, hanging down in golden waves. The ends slide across the flat of Justin’s stomach, and he shivers, sheets crumpled between his fisted hands.

“We want you to stay.” Britney’s eyes are bright, her cheeks flushed. She’s performing, naked and beautiful and JC can’t look away. He watches as she rides Justin. She’s all graceful lines and soft curves, a visual contrast to Justin, who’s all definition. The sharp edges of his arms, the hard muscles of his stomach, his legs, long and lean, heels pushed against the bed.

JC wants to run, to forget what he’s seen before he’s pulled in even further. He takes a step closer to the bed.

“He wants you,” Britney says simply. She stares at JC as she meets Justin’s thrust, raising herself slightly on her knees, completely in control as Justin moans low in his throat, his eyes closed and his head thrown back, curls flattened against the covers of the bed. “Thing is, he’s not yours.”

“I don’t understand.” JC knows he should leave, but he’s already too close, bewitched by the scent of sex, the sight of Justin, muscles tense as he meets Britney thrust to thrust, pushing up as she leans forward, their bodies together as she whispers in his ear.

JC takes a stumbling step back when Britney sits, movements flowing and easy as she pushes up, and JC can’t help looking where her body joins Justin’s. Shadows and slick movements, and he takes a deep breath as Justin finally opens his eyes.

Head tilted back, exposing the long line of his throat, Justin looks over at JC. “Come on, already.”

Lips suddenly dry, JC licks at them, never looking away from Justin who’s staring at him. Challenge and invitation written with the curve of his smile, the lazy way he crooks a finger.

“Go on. I’ve things to do.”

Startled when Britney speaks, JC glances over at her, his focus immediately returning to Justin as she bend down for a last kiss, her hands either side of Justin's head. The kiss is long, and JC pushes back jealousy when Britney looks over at him, smiling as she slides off Justin's body and stands.

Walking close, Britney touches JC arm, laughing as she pushes him toward the bed. “Keep him busy for me.”

It’s only steps to the bed. JC drops to his knees, his hands against the covers as he looks down at Justin who’s still staring up at him, smile lazy as he stretches, exposing his body beautifully, and JC’s all too aware he’s the audience of Justin’s show.

“I knew you’d stay,” Justin says, and confidence colours his tone, but JC knows him and can see the slight uncertainties, the way Justin’s tapping his fingers against the bed, a tight rhythm muffled in the expensive covers. It’s what stops JC from standing and leaving them to perform to an empty room.

“What’s she doing?” JC asks. He wants to look toward the bathroom, but can’t pull his gaze from Justin, curiosity about the rattles and the clink of metal pushed away by the need to watch, to feel. JC rests his hand against Justin’s side, touch tentative but needing to explore. Fanning out his fingers, his hand against Justin’s ribs, feeling each breath, each tiny movement through his own skin.

“Something I want.” Justin stretches his neck upward, pressing an upside down kiss against JC’s chin. “Something I wanted to try for the first time with you.”

About to ask what that is, JC’s attention is pulled to Britney who is standing in the bathroom doorway, one hand against the frame, pose perfect so they can see the strap on buckled around her hips and thighs, the leather straps harsh against her skin. The black dildo that juts out, hard and shining, obscene against the golden curves of her body.

Justin's focus leaves JC for a moment, conversing with Britney with smiles and shoulder hunches that JC can't interpret, leaving him feeling unsure as Britney loses the pose and Justin turns back to look into JC's eyes.

“Come here.”

Justin rests his hand against JC’s cheek, urging him closer. His hand feels warm, fingers smoothing across JC’s face, down over his jaw, and JC is transfixed by the intensity of Justin’s gaze, the damp gloss of his lips as he flicks out his tongue.

“You do….” JC gestures to Britney, who’s crawling onto the bed. “….that?”

“First time,” Justin says, and he looks over his shoulder at Britney, licking his lips again as he looks down her body, before turning so he’s lying on his front. “I wanted to, with you both.”

“But, you can’t just do it.”

“We’ve done research, and prepared.” Britney wiggles her fingers, and JC sees pink chipped nail varnish, and nails that have been cut down and smoothed. “We wanted things to be ready for you.”

JC looks at Britney, gaze lingering on her fingers as she carefully positions herself, kneeling as Justin pushes himself onto all fours.

“I’m ready,” Justin says, confident. JC leans in, heart racing as he sees Britney between Justin’s spread thighs, her fingers gleaming with gel.

The angle means JC can’t see when she pushes them into Justin, but he can hear the resulting moan, can see the way Justin’s eyes open slightly before he eases into the touch, and JC can’t resist any more, needing a kiss. He runs his tongue over Justin’s lips, a slick of touch as Justin moans into his mouth. Deepening the kiss, JC matches Britney’s rhythm, and Justin is caught between them, fucked with fingers and tongue.

“You got him?”

Ending the kiss, JC looks up the line of Justin’s back, nodding at Britney who’s resting her hands on Justin’s ass, her fingers slick as she breathes hard.

JC wants to see the slide of dildo into Justin’s ass. See it slowly press inside, but he stays still, feeling Justin’s gasp against his cheek, the sting of Justin’s nails against his shoulder, his whole body tense, muscles rigid. Only the sound of harsh breathing breaking the stillness of the moment moments as JC holds onto Justin, and tries to remember how to breathe.


End file.
